The performance of an internal combustion engine is closely tied to fuel economy and operation temperature, which is in part a function of friction caused by the numerous moving parts of an engine. Engine oils have been engineered to provide adequate lubrication to such parts over a wide range of viscosities. However, optimizing viscosity to increase engine performance can be accomplished by controlling the engine oil temperature.
Current systems use a thermostat to bypass an engine oil cooler when the oil temperature drops below a specified threshold. This allows the engine oil temperature to be raised until the threshold is met and the bypass is closed. Then the engine oil begins to be cooled once again by passing through the engine oil cooler.
There are several problems with the simple thermostat system. First, bypassing the engine oil cooler is a slow method for raising the engine oil temperature. Second, bypassing the engine oil cooler may be insufficient for raising the engine oil temperature to the specific threshold. Finally, the engine oil temperature is the only parameter considered in changing the engine oil viscosity. Accordingly, the simple thermostat system cannot be counted on for optimizing engine oil viscosity and engine performance.
The present system and methods solve these and other problems in providing an engine oil management system for an internal combustion engine.